


Hope

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeul's thoughts and choices and feelings that accompany her sacrifices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

  Yeul watched the flow of the timeline every once in a while, then often just sat and thought about what she'd seen. She watched lands prosper and fall. She saw people, so small, but each essential to the future. Mostly, she watched _him_. A brave, resilient young man, so bent on making happiness a reality that her heart fluttered a little whenever he smiled. There was no logic to it; no matter which timeline she existed in, seeing him made her want to smile.

  Her thoughts switched course to when he had been brighter, shining like a beacon of hope in his dying home. To her, at least, that's what he had been; her hope. His childish ideas, running away to explore far off lands… They made a small smile creep onto her features. His tears though, those were what had hurt the most. He'd wanted to protect her, to save her, and that thought made her want to run to him and away from him and his beautiful hope.

  Her thoughts turned again, this time to Caius, her only guardian, and the only other constant in her lives. His plans unsettled her, frightened her even, but she held her head high and did her best to keep him from getting his way. She secretly dropped hints to the two travelers of Caius's grand scheme, but when she would go back to her guardian, as always, she hated the feeling of loss as a set of chocolate-brown eyes, the hurt in them bright and saddening, followed her as she made her exit. Her choices, her sacrifices, were for him and his happiness more than anyone else. Of course they were meant to be for the sake of all, but the times she felt safest, most secure, were the times he was there as her eyes finally closed.

  A hand lightly touched her shoulder, asking for her attention. She turned, looking at her guardian, a man of many secrets, in curiosity.

  "We must be going; are you finished here Yeul?" he asked gently.

  She nodded, ready to leave. In her mind, a frozen image lived. Brown hair, a wide, contagious smile… Yes, her sacrifices were worth it. Seeing him grow and mature, even if she could not do the same, was a treasure. Maybe it was love, perhaps just an illusion, but he was her hope regardless. Noel Kreiss, protector and savior of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet little piece. I plan on trying to post more (and longer) pieces as soon as I get things organized.


End file.
